A Family Come True
by FlamingPhoenix7
Summary: James and Lily Potter was known to be dead at the hands of The Dark Lord, but what if they awake? What if they took their first breath in 14 years? What will happen when they return? What will happen when they awaken from death? Why did they awake? HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!
1. Chp 1 - Heart's Desire

**Chp. 1 - Heart's Desire**

In a small bedroom, the bed lay a boy with messy black hair. He wasn't the healthiest you can find, by his looks you can say that he hadn't been eating well. He was skinny, he looks about 14 maybe 15. He was tossing and turning on his bed, a layer of sweat on his skin, as he suffers from a bad nightmare. "Cedric... No! Please! Don't kill him!" He kept muttering in his sleep.

Suddenly, without warning, a pair of brilliant green eyes snapped open and the boy sat straight up. His breathing was laboured and his body shivering. He wiped the sweat off his face and lower his face onto his hands, trying to even his breathing.

His eyes were dull, unlike many 15 years old that holds mischief or happiness. His physical appearance may be a 15-year-old teenage boy, but his eyes alone holds other stories. From his eyes, you will know that he had experienced something that someone his age shouldn't.

Under his eyes were dark bags, obviously stating that this boy had not slept well for quite a while now. After his breathing was evened out he then walked to the opened window letting the breeze cool him down.

Under the moonlight, there on his forehead was a scar shaped of a lightning bolt. The scar that carries the legend of the fall of a dark lord, that was recently resurrected. The scar of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The lightning bolt-shaped scar that reminds him of his parent's death, the tragic Halloween night. The night that he saw his parents die.

He remembers the memory clearly, because of Dementors. It was the only memory he had of his parents, the only one he can remember.

Harry looked out the window, it was still dark since it was only 3 in the morning. Harry sighed. He barely sleeps anymore. He was afraid to sleep, afraid of what he will see when he closes his eyes. Every night he sleeps when he was thoroughly exhausted that was about 12 or 1 in the morning, then he will wake up 3 hours later because of a nightmare.

Saying he was tired was an understatement, exhausted was more like it. Ever since the day he came back from Hogwarts, he hadn't slept well. No scratch that, he hadn't slept well since the third task, the last week at Hogwarts he suffered the full blow of his nightmares. At Hogwarts he put silencing charms around his bed, to make sure if he screams at night he won't wake his roommates up.

He did his everyday chores without question because that was the only thing that can keep him busy for the day without thinking about what happened. He was sure he looks horrible from the lack of sleep and food. He just wanted sleep, how he longed for a night without nightmares.

After standing by the window he turned to look at his desk. The first thing he saw was his self-made calendar on his table. It's his 15th birthday today and then tomorrow he will be taken away from this hell hole to wherever they're going. Even if it is his birthday he didn't feel like celebrating, since he's going to be joining his friends tomorrow, they're going to celebrate his birthday there and hand him his presents.

Even though he looked forward to seeing his friends and Sirius again, he didn't want them pitying him for what he's been through. Obviously, they will see he hadn't been sleeping well or eating well so they will be concern about his health.

Harry sighed again and sat on the bed with his face in his hands. When he looked up a minute later, he saw the picture of his parents. They were in each other's arms waving at the camera. His heartache, he wanted a family since he realised that the Dursleys will have none of him.

He would give everything he had just to see his parents again, to have a family that actually cares for him. Yes, Sirius is his godfather and he's still alive, but he still wanted to see his parents. People may think that as childish or that it has been more than a decade, that he should've let go a long time ago. He did let go and move on, accepting the truth that his parents were dead, but sometimes he just looks back and think what his life would be if his parents never died. Will his dad be there to tell him to prank Snape? Will his mother be there to hug him every time he boards the Hogwarts Express? He knows that Mrs Weasley do give him hugs, but it's never the same.

His best hope is that Sirius gets free soon and they can live together. The thought place a small smile of his face. He knew that Wormtail have to be caught before Sirius is freed but one could always dream.

He looked at the picture again, and the Mirror of Erised crossed his mind. His parents standing behind him with all his other family members. If only that wish could come true.

 **How was it? I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 _Published: 5th October_  
 _Status: Edited_


	2. Chp 2 - Awaken

**Chp. 2 - Awaken**

In the graveyard in Godric's Hallow on a nice Summer evening, under the gravestone of James and Lily Potter, two pairs of eyes opened. One brilliant green, while the other is hazel brown. Their eyes widen as they were startled at the lack of space there is where they lay.

It was a small box where no light can be seen, the two fumbled around for their wands and found it among them, they didn't say a word as they blast a hole and climb through it. To their surprise, they were in a graveyard, and where they climb through was their coffin and their gravestone with their names carved on it.

"James-"

"Why the bloody hell were we in a coffin!?" Said James startled by their discovery.

"Where's Harry? How long have we been buried?! The last thing I remembered was dying at Voldemort's hands! Oh, Harry!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she looked around frantically. She doesn't usually cry but it was painful to think about her baby dying.

"Sh... Lily. I'm sure Harry's okay. I'm sure he's alive." Said James trying to reassure his wife, but he wasn't really sure if his son was still alive or not. He hopes he's still alive since he can't see Harry's name on any gravestones. "Let's go back to the house and see what happened okay?"

Lily sniffled but nodded. "If- if he's not there we should go to Dumbledore." They walked together, James's hand still over Lily's shoulder. As they walked out the graveyard, they suddenly saw the memorial changed into a statue with 3 people on it.

Lily gasp. "This- this is us and Harry." She said as she walked towards the statue reaching a hand out to touch it.

"Wow, whatever happened to us must be big to make a statue for us."

"Let's go to the cottage to see what happened." Said Lily and she climb down from the raised platform of where the statue was placed.

When they reach their house they were shocked to find the house not lived in for years.

"I thought we died for only a couple days." Said James as he stood outside the gate of their house.

The reach to open the gate, but suddenly a sign came out from the ground. It said:

 _"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard to have survived the Killing Curse. This house invisible to Muggles has been left in it's ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."_

When they finished reading it they looked up at each other. Then a smile crept onto their face. "Harry's alive!" Said Lily almost shouting. She was almost in tears again, but this time, tears of happiness. "We got to go find Dumbledore! He'll know where Harry is!"

"I can't wait, Lils!" James said wearing a broad grin. "Let's go now!"

"Wait for James, how is he going to react when he see us? I mean, we were dead."

A frown made its way to James's face as he thought about it. "You're right." He ran his hands through his hair.

"We can offer to take Veratiserum." Suggested Lily.

"Yea, you're right again, but it'll freak them out."

"I know, but there's no use of thinking about it since who wouldn't freak out if you meet someone dead?"

"What's the date today?" James asked suddenly.

"It's probably mid-summer according to the sun and heat, but we can ask Dumbledore once were assured him that we are who we claimed to be. "

"Let's go." Said James flashing her a smile as they apparated away together.

Arriving at Hogsmeade, they did their best to not be seen, not wanting anyone to freak out seeing them. They walk quickly and quietly to not attract attention, in Hogwarts, they made sure they didn't run into any of the professors either.

Once in front of the Gargoyle of the headmaster's office, they both started saying all the names of sweets they could think off.

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Bertie's Botts Every Flavoured Beans"

"Sugar Quills"

"Sherbolt Lemon"

"Liq-" As James was about to finish another guess, the Gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Okay... Let's go."

Once outside the door, Lily took a deep breath they knocked on the door. Once they heard a "come in." They went inside. "Hello-" Dumbledore's eyes wide as realisation jumped in once his eyes laid on the two. Without a second to spare, stunning spells were shot their way.

They dodged quickly then Lily shouted "Professor! Stop! James drop your wand." Still dodging the couple dropped their wands on the floor.

Once the wands were out of their reach Dumbledore stopped flinging spells at them, but still wore a very serious expression on his face. "Who are you?"

"Professor please, it's us, Lily and James Potter, give us a minute to explain." Begged Lily.

A slight hesitation flickers on the man's face but he nodded anyways. "Go on."

"We woke up in our coffins today sir, you must understand, we didn't know how we're alive, but we are. We're here standing and breathing. The last thing the both of us remembered was being killed by Voldemort." Explained Lily.

"We aren't sure what the date is or what to do so we decided to come here to seek for your help. We went to our house, but this sign popped up and it said that Harry's alive. Is that true? Is it true that Harry's alive?" Said James.

Dumbledore's eyes soften a little, but his guard was still up. "How can you prove that you really are the real James and Lily Potter, not just some death eaters impersonating them?"

"We can take Veritaserum." Said Lily straight away with no hesitation.

Dumbledore eyed them suspiciously but agreed anyways. He summoned the phial of clear potion, his eyes still trained on them. They opened their mouth for him to pour a few drops in their mouth. Once their eyes turned fuzzy, Dumbledore asked: "Who are you?"

"James Potter"

"Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No" both replied.

"How did you came back to life?"

"We do not know."

"Alright." Was the only thing that he said. He was shocked, no magic can awaken the dead, but here was proof. Two people who died 14 years ago, standing in front of him, breathing and very much alive. Harry would be ecstatic, to meet his parents, but the hard part was how to break the news for them. "James... Lily."

"Sir, I know this is a shock because no magic can awaken the dead, but you must believe us." Said Lily once the potion wears off.

"I- I believe you, but how?"

"That's the thousand galleon question, isn't it? How we came back?" Said James.

"Yes, I'll have to look for answers."

"Professor, we need to know, but is Harry alive? Is he safe?" Asked Lily concern clearly showing in her eyes.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and answered "Yes, Harry is alive. He survived that night with only a scar on his forehead. The curse rebounded back to Voldemort, after that he vanished, until now."

"What- what do you mean?" Asked Lily.

"I'm saying that last year Voldemort came back, resurrected and Harry was a witness to that."

"What are you saying?" Said James, not really wanting the answer.

"I know you want answers and stories, but it is not my place to tell. Harry must tell them to you himself."

"Sir, but what date is it today? How long have we been dead?" James asked.

"It is July the 31st. Harry's 15th Birthday."

"Fif- fifteen? Harry's fifteen? Oh, James! We missed so much, so much." Exclaimed Lily as she cried into her husband's chest. Still shocked himself, James just hugged his wife back.

"Can- can we meet him?" James asked, looking at Dumbledore

"You can see him tomorrow, as he's being transported from the Dursley's to 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow." The couple just nodded as they thought about how long they have been gone. "You can stay in a guest quarters till I bring you to Grimmauld Place tomorrow." They nodded again as they followed Dumbledore down the stairs.

Just before they entered the room James asked: "Why was he staying at the Dursleys and not with Sirius?"

"Get some rest, the story is to be for another time."

"Yes, sir." James agreed, but a little hesitantly.

As the day wore on, they slowly accept the fact that they had missed most of their son's childhood but promised that they will try to make it up for him.

 **A longer chapter! Making up for the last one. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I know everything is a bit cliché** **like all the others James and Lily awaken story, but I swear I'm not copying, there's just similar plots for all the stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**  
 **Jane**

 _Published: 5th October_  
 _Edited_


	3. Chp 3 - Marauders Reunited

**Chp. 3 - Marauders Reunited**

After a super long flight, they finally landed. "Potter, read this and memorise it," Mad-eye said to Harry. '12 Grimmauld Place' it said. Once he read it and memorised it still had no idea what it is, Moody burnt it into crisps but Harry was too distracted to notice by the sudden appearance of a house between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

Before he had the chance to ask anything Moody was already pushing him towards the door and into the house. The house was gloomy, torches lighting up the dim hall, but Harry didn't get the chance to observe where he is either since Moody was pushing him into a brighter kitchen where he was tackled by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Harry!"

"Hey, 'Mione. Hey, Ron." He said smiling at his two best friends.

"Hey, mate. Sorry, we didn't write yesterday. Mum had us clean multiple rooms so it was liveable. Had to attack several curtains, where doxies hide. It was _so_ much fun." Sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Before the trio got to say another word to each other Mrs Weasley came in. "Oh, Harry dear! How are you? Have you eaten dinner?"

"I'm good Mrs Weasley but I haven't eaten dinner yet." With those words, a plate of food was ready and in front of him.

"Now sit down and eat up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear, but eat quickly, the order is going to have another meeting soon." With that said she went off cleaning the dishes.

"So how was your summer?" Asked Harry to his two friends.

"It was fantastic! My family and I went to France!" Said Hermione as Ron and Hermione launch into their stories of their summer as Harry finishes his dinner.

As soon as he finished order members started coming in.

"Now, go show Harry his room" Mrs Weasley's eyes flickered to the twins "and _no_ eavesdropping." She finished, but the twins just looked at another direction whistling innocently. "Now, up to your rooms!" Mrs Weasley said with a smile guiding them towards the door as the order members filled in.

When Mrs Weasley was sure they were all in their rooms, she went back into the kitchen with the sight of every member of the Order sitting around the table greeting her.

After Molly took her seat, Dumbledore stood up. "Now before we start, I need Remus and Sirius to come with me for a moment." Said Dumbledore as he looked at the two men with twinkling eyes.

The two shared a look of confusion before standing up, the sound of their chairs scratching the floor as they stepped outside the door where Dumbledore was waiting and into the study room.

Once they were inside, Dumbledore shut the door and cast a silencing charm. Seeing their confused look, Dumbledore said "Everything will be explained in a few minute, but first I'll need your wands" the two still confused, handed the old headmaster their wands "now, please try to keep calm."

Before any of them could ask a question, two people took off their disillusionment charm and stepped out of the shadows. Both looked at the couple with wide eyes until Sirius snapped. "What in the bloody hell is this! Who gave you the bloody right to do this to us! I demand my wand this instant Dumbledore! They are death eaters! I have no idea how they tricked you, but I'm not falling for this!" Shouted Sirius.

"Sirius, Sirius, calm down. Let them explain-" said Remus trying to calm his best friend down after snapping out of his shock.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! This is no joking matter, Remus! We both know it!" Exploded Sirius, not calming down.

"It's their smell, Sirius! Believe it or not, they have the smell of James and Lily Potter! One I have not smelled in years, but I make no mistake, it's their smell."

"Padfoot, please just-" started James but was cut off by an enraged animagus.

"Don't you even use that name," Sirius said through gritted teeth, glaring at the couple.

"Sirius, it is really them, I've used Veritaserum and it is them." Said Dumbledore to the madden man.

Disbelief still on his face, Sirius said: "Prove it."

It was all James need before turning into his animagus form, not caring that Dumbledore is there to witness his unregistered animagus.

Now, where James once stood was a stag, it's anthers nearly knocking down vases that stood on top on some boxes. It's hazel eyes staring at Sirius, but the man just stood there shocked, with Remus, as they looked at their once dead friend.

"Prongs..." Muttered Sirius, but that was the only thing that James need to turn back into his human form and hugging his two best friends with Lily close behind.

"How?" Breathed Sirius. Tears leaked down his eyes as he hugged his once lost friends.

"I don't know Padfoot." Replied the dark haired man.

"It's impossible." Whispered Remus, also in tears, but everyone heard him clearly in the silenced room.

"But we're here aren't we? Lily and I."

Nobody saw Dumbledore left for the order meeting, while placing their wands on the table, giving the newly reunited friends privacy to catch up with each other.

"You Potters are impossible! All three of you did the impossible, living through the killing curse, coming back from the dead..." Said Remus.

As they separated from the hug, all of them were teary-eyed, but smiling.

They sat on the couches and wiped away tears. Then Lily broke the silence you saying "How's Harry?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Yea got a peak when he was eating..." Answered James.

"I still can't believe he's all grown up now... 14 years... He looked too much like James, maybe one day I might not even tell them apart from the back." Said Lily almost tearing up again at the mention of her son.

"We know... We've only met him two years ago when I was a professor at Hogwarts and Sirius on the run. That time I thought that, 12 years. If it had gone any differently he would've known us for as long as remembers." Said Remus sadly.

"What? Why were you on the run Sirius?" Asked James bewildered, as he was quite sure that, that was more than a prank.

"I went after the rat after the incident, he framed me like I killed all thirteen innocent muggles plus himself, he cut off one of his fingers then turned into a rat, making it seems like I've blown him apart until only a finger was left."

"But that's just... Wrong!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, I tried to talk to him, tried to get him a trial, I really did, but as a Werewolf, my words against the ministry was like an ant to an elephant."

"Oh..." Was the only words that left Lily's mouth as she thought about what her friends went through. "What about Alice and Frank?"

Their eyes dropped and their face darkened, "they're... They're in St. Mungo's, Bellatrix tortured them. " _to insanity,_ the word silent between the four of them "Their kid, Neville, lives with his grandmother."

No sound came from Lily accept a sniff, Lily and Alice was great friends in school. 14 years later, hearing that your best friend was now insane didn't sit well with her, not that it would sit well with anyone else.

The tension in the air was too much for James, he tried to crack a few jokes until Sirius and Remus caught what he was doing and did the same. At the end, they were all laughing again, like 14 years ago, before all the disasters came crashing down.

 _Published: 3/1/16_  
 _Status: Edited_


	4. Chp 4 - You're Real

**Chp. 4 - You're Real**

"So guys, care to explain what this Order is?" Asked Harry, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione "We forgot that you don't know about it." She said almost sheepishly "Well, the Order of the Phoenix is an organisation led by Dumbledore against You-Know-Who."

"They have meetings every week, mum and dad are in it, so are Sirius and basically everyone you saw that was of age." Added Ron.

"Oh" was Harrys only reply. "So where's Fred, George and Ginny?"

"I heard my name." Came a voice from the door.

"Hey, Ginny." Said Hermione "We were just wondering where you were."

Ginny nodded at her and said "Hey Harry." When her eyes landed on him.

"Hello." He replied.

"Is Fred and George trying the extendable ears again?" Asked Ron.

"We all know that mum placed an Imperturbable charm on the door which eliminated our usage of the ears to eavesdrop."

"You know they do try."

"Indeed, we do" came a voice from outside, before they heard a crack and the twins landed in front of them.

"But nothing is going through the ward mum placed," George said sadly shaking his head.

"Can't you two just stop doing that?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Aw Ronnikins, you're starting to sound like mum." Teased Fred. Ron's ears turned red and he turned away from embarrassment. " _But,"_ Fred continued _"_ we did see Dumbledore taking Sirius and Remus to the drawing room."

"We were curious."

"But seems like Dumbledore also placed the charm on the door."

"Meaning, we didn't get anything." The twins slump in defeat of not hearing anything important.

"Wonder what Dumbledore was telling them in private." Said Hermione looking at the other side of the room, thinking.

"That's what we tried to find you see." George started "But no luck." Fred continued.

"Oh well. Maybe I could try asking Sirius later." Harry said, also wondering what they were talking about.

"They should let us in!"

"We're of age already!" The twins exclaimed.

"As if mum will let that happen." Scoff Ginny.

"So... How's the joke shop going guys?" Harry asked, changing topics.

"Bloody terrible, I'm going to strangle whoever gave them the money," Ron replied, but Harry only laughed at it.

"I'll take that as they used you as their experiment?"

"Aw, it's not that bad." Fred piped in.

" _Not that bad!?"_ Ron repeated, "do you know how it feels to walk around with bright green hair and blue skin for a _week_!?" Fred and George just smiled innocently with Ron still furious at them.

"Oh cut it of Ron." Said Hermione "It couldn't be _that_ bad."

"Do you want to see the picture?" Asked Fred to Hermione.

"You took a bloody picture!?" Ron gaped at them.

"Of course! It is a memory to remember!"

When George showed them the picture, Harry can't help but laugh out loud along with Hermione at the sight of a blue hair, green-skinned Ron.

"Here I thought you guys were my friends," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Its really not that bad," Hermione said to him trying to keep her laugh under control, but failing miserably and was on the floor laughing again with Harry. Since Ginny had already lived with a green haired Ron for a week, she didn't find it as funny as them but was also laughing, though not as hard as the other two.

As they talked about other stuff Fred and George invented, Harry became quite impress on how far they've gone.

They spoke and laughed for more than an hour, the best hour of Harry's summer until they heard a knock on the door. Harry, who was closest to the door went to get it, still out of breath from laughing with a smile on his face. "Hey Sirius" he greeted.

"Hello Harry, having fun I see." He merely grinned at him. "I have something to show you," Sirius said to him "so if you don't mind I will be stealing him from you guys for a few minutes."

"Okay," they replied and Sirius dragged him down the stairs.

 **OoOoO**

They talked for who knew how long before the conversation turned back to Harry, "How is he at school?" asked Lily.

"Gets into trouble," replied Remus.

"That's my boy!" said James, smiling proudly.

"Tell us about him."

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yea, he would probably freak out a little at first, but he would accept you guys with open arms," Remus said, trying to reassure the pair of nervous parents.

"I'll go get him," Sirius said standing up.

James and Lily waited in silence, still trying to accept that they had already missed so much of his life. He had managed so far into his life without them already, what if he didn't need them already?

 **OoOoO**

Harry was curious about what Sirius was about to show him and they went down the stairs, when they were in front of the drawing-room door, Sirius asked: "Can I have your wand, Harry?" Harry threw him a confused look before saying "Okay." He took his wand out from his pocket, he hadn't been anywhere without his wand since what happened in Fourth Year, and gave it to Sirius, still confused on what was happening. "Just don't freak out, okay?" Now harry was very confused, but before he had time to wonder, Sirius opened the door.

The last of Harry's smile from his laugh with his friends disappeared, he didn't even take note of Remus sitting on the side, he just locked eyes with the two people in front of him. There was no doubt on who they are.

"Give me my wand Sirius," Harry said calmly, too calmly, to his godfather.

"Harry listen-"

That was when his wall broke "Listen?! You want me to listen!? What is this? A sick _joke_? I have no bloody idea how you guys fell for that, but I'm not. They were my parents Sirius, I will not have some random people, or worse yet, Death Eaters impersonating them!" He turned so he was facing the two again. "How _dare_ you?" the fire in his eyes shook Lily. "I'm going, let me out."

"Harry listen, for just a minute." Sirius practically begged.

"Let me out."

"Harry-" Sirius tried again.

"Okay then, explain." From where Lily was sitting, she could see his wet eyes.

"They're real, Harry."

"How are you so sure, Sirius? How did you know that they didn't somehow trick you."

"They proved it."

"Then prove it to me them," said Harry turning to them again. Lily could see him blinking back tears, "Turn into Prongs." James did exact that, when he was in his animagus form, he took a cautious step forward and walked towards his shocked son. Harry raised his hands and touched the stag standing in front of him, then whispered, more to himself "You're real."

Lily stepped forward too, then touched her son's face then pulled him into an embrace with James and said: "Yes, Harry, yes we are."

 **OoOoO**

 _Published: 23/4/2016_

 _Status: Edited_


	5. Chp 5 - Introduction

**Chp. 5 - Introduction**

Instead of pushing away, Harry let his parents embrace him. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he was no longer an orphan, he had parents. He cried into their shoulders, still embracing them. He didn't want them to leave, he didn't want to let go, afraid that if he did, he'll lose them again. He wanted to feel that they're still here, that he hadn't imagined everything.

If this was a dream, he wants it to last forever. After so long of being alone, he can't just let this go. "Mum... Dad..." They're with him now, that's all that matters.

They sat down on the couch, no words were passed as the three tried to process everything that had happened. After a while, Lily saw that Harry had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She looked at her son, flashes of memories passed through as she remembered the chubby little baby that he was 14 years ago, it was like yesterday when she had him in her arms as a little child barely able to speak. Now here he was again, still in her arms, but in a fifteen-year-old body. It felt so wrong in so many different ways, she didn't have any memories of him at the age between one and fifteen, she didn't see him grow up. It hurt her so much more than she was willing to let on.

Where was she when he went to his first school? Where was she when he lost his first tooth? Where was she when he received his Hogwarts letter? Where was she when she was supposed to send him off to Hogwarts? She wasn't there. She wasn't there for him at the times he needed her most.

She studied her son, she saw how he was too thin and had bags under his eyes. Like every mother would, she was worried about him. She didn't know what had happened to him, what he had gone through, most of all, she wasn't there to comfort him. James slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She looked at him with sad eyes and saw that he too was wearing the same emotion of sorrow.

After a while, the two fell asleep with their son in their arms once more.

OoOoO

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes. As memories of the night before flooded back he panicked. Was it real? Did his parents actually come back to him? He felt someone holding him, and when he turned, his questions were answered. His mum and dad were both still sleeping, but they're _here_. He slowly unwraps his mum's arm and stood up. The shock of having parents still lingered, he looked at them, the physical body of them and not just in pictures. They looked the same as they did in the pictures but having them actually here was a totally different story, but a much better one.

Just a few moments after Harry stood up, his mother started to stir. She opened her emerald eyes so similar to his own and smiled at him. She then shook his father awake and as he groggily opens his eyes, his mother asked: "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Are you sure it's smart to go in the kitchen? No one knows about you guys yet." Harry replied a bit unsure about the consequences if he went in with his supposedly dead parents.

"The news will have to be out sooner or later." Said James trying to reassure his son, "Dumbledore probably already told them, but if not, let's plan a dramatic entrance." he continued with a playful smirk.

"What about I go out first and see if they were told, then I could come back and fetch you guys," Harry suggested.

"I think that would be best." Said Lily almost immediately after Harry finishes his sentence in order to stop James from suggesting another ridiculous 'grand and dramatic entrance' of his.

James pouted in his seat but agreed "fine."

Lily smiled at her son who beamed back at her as he steps out of the room.

"Why not the grand and dramatic entrance?" Whined James to Lily.

Lily turned and look her husband in the eyes "I haven't forgotten the last time you went with your 'grand and dramatic entrance' in 5th year _or_ our graduation in 7th year."

"But Lily" James continued whining, "you have to admit the 7th year one was fantastic."

"Are you crazy?! You almost set everybody's robes on fire!"

"Those were just illusions of fire, they're not real."

"Oh really? What about 5th year when you nearly crashed onto the teacher's table because your broom went out of control?"

"That... wasn't part of the plan?" Lily could only sigh and shake her head at him.

Not long after, Harry came back with a smile on his face that warms Lily's heart. "They already know."

"Good because no matter what you say, Lily, a marauder never goes anywhere without a boom!" With that said he rushed out the door with his wand before anyone could stop him.

"And here I thought he matured just a tiny bit more." Said Lily "Any second now you'll hear a crash or boom." Just as the words left her mouth a boom and the sound of party horns exploded from the kitchen. "That's our signal to go," Lily smiled at her son and took his hand, then led him into the kitchen where everything was covered with ribbons and splatter of paint, literally.

"Did you really have to use the paint?" Came Sirius' voice somewhere in the kitchen, it was hard to see since everything seemed to camouflage with the walls. "It takes days to wear off! But it's nice to see that you're not rusty, Prongs."

"Ah, Padfoot didn't think you'll be the one to complain!"

"Haha" came Remus' voice from somewhere near the table "you're not the one who's covered in paint that takes forever to wear off."

"Stop complaining Moony, this is the one that takes only a few hours to wear off."

"Hours!?" Came a shout on the other side of the table, most likely Tonks "you should be glad that nobody is going to work today."

"Oh dear, the food are covered in paint." Came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"See what you've done James, now I'm going to starve because of you!" Sirius exclaimed as he walked towards his friends.

"Hey don't you remember? It's edible!"

"Woah, yesterday when we were told that two dead people just came back to life, I never thought that we'll get an entrance like this." Said Ginny who was standing next their mother.

"Hey, Harry!" Said Hermione as she walked towards him still covered in paint. "Mrs Potter." She said a bit hesitantly towards him mother.

"Call me Lily dear, and you are one of Harry's friends?"

"Yes, Mrs- Lily," corrected Hermione awkwardly "My name is Hermione Granger. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"She's my best friend and she's also a muggle born," Harry added in.

"Okay, so what am I missing?" Came James.

"This is my best friend, Hermione."

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's Ron over there," Harry said pointing at the person who was making his way through all the ribbons on the floor.

"Hello, Mrs and Mr Potter."

"I can't believe that we're being called that now," James said face palming. "We're not _that_ old."

"Call use Lily and James." Said Lily offering her hand to the two fifteen-year-olds.

"Okay."

"What's the twins doing?" Asked Harry looking at where the twins were standing with Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, they kind of found out about the marauders." Said Ron.

"We're screwed."

"Yep. Why have we never told them?"

"Let's just hope they take the news well."

"Agreed."

 **OoOoO**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 19/6/2016_


	6. Chp 6 - His Story

**Chp. 6 - His Story**

The days after Harry found out about his parent's resurrection, every day he woke up he would have to climb out of bed quickly and make his way downstairs to the kitchen to see if it was actually true that his parents have come back and that it wasn't just another dream. Every day he saw them, he'd smile, he was so used to being so alone and without family. Now he had one he just realised how alone he had actually felt when he was young.

The nightmares of the night of Voldemort's resurrection along with Cedric's death still haunt him and had him wake up at night and kept him from sleeping but he'd willingly go through that night again if that meant that he'd keep his parents. He's relieved that his parents had yet to discuss his past, but he knew that it was a discussion that cannot be avoided. He didn't want to talk about his past, he knew they'll ask about his childhood, no one, not even Ron, Hermione or Sirius knows about him being locked in the cupboard under the stairs before the age of eleven. He wanted to keep those memories lock up and abandoned like he was all those years ago, he wants to forget. That's part of the reason why he was smaller than the other children, the malnutrition and the lack of space being able to move.

Then his years at Hogwarts wasn't exactly a safe haven either, fighting Voldemort at age eleven even if it was just a shadow of him in the back of a teacher's head. Facing a basilisk at the age of twelve. Thinking that a murderer was coming for him at age thirteen. Competing in a might be life threatening tournament meant for people years older than him, meeting Voldemort himself, seeing someone die and being tortured isn't what parents want to hear about their child's childhood.

"Good morning, Harry" his mother greeted him with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mum," Harry replied. The word still felt alien on his tongue, but a good kind "dad, Mr Weasley" Harry said to his father who was talking to Mr Weasley. As it was still quite early in the morning, most people aren't up yet and Harry was quite sure Mrs Weasley went back to the burrow to clean up some things. His dad who's back was to the door didn't see him come in but turned when he heard it was him being called giving him a smile. "Good morning."

When Harry turned he saw his mum studying him, the look on her face reminded him a bit of Hermione but there was also a hint of concerned etched onto her face. He turned away and bit his bottom lip, he knew he looked terrible as he slept less than he normally did that night but he didn't want her to suspect that anything was wrong. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal before fetching the milk, he sat down beside his father who continued talking to Mr Weasley about muggle inventions, technology had improved a bit since they were gone so some things weren't as accurate, but Harry just sat and listened as the went on.

The conversation soon lost interest to him, he let his eyes wander. He saw the Daily Prophet just beside Mr Weasley as his mother sat down also uninterested on what the men were talking about as she was aware of most muggle things, she reached for the papers. When she opened it to its front page, her eyes widened and her breath caught. Her reaction gave away what Harry suspected was in the papers and he was right when her eyes travelled up to him. She placed the papers down on the front page, his face was on clear and impossible to miss taking nearly the whole page with the title bold and as clear as the picture " _The-Boy-Who-LIES?_ "

"I think it's time to have a talk, Harry..." but he was saved by Ron and Ginny making their way into the kitchen saying "Morning"

Ron who was still half asleep stumbled a bit and drop into the seat next to him. He glanced at his mother again who gave him a look saying ' _come with me_ '. Harry sighed and nodded, as he stood up Ron asked "Where you going, mate?" slowly snapping out of his half-asleep state.

"My mum wants me to help her with something" he replied, as he made his way out the kitchen he noticed his father coming with him.

They made their way to the drawing room. When they sat down, his mother looked at him and said if not a little shakily, "I wanted to ask you since we came back, but I wanted to wait for a little until you were more comfortable with us. We're your parents, Harry, and- and we really need to know what's happening and what has happened in your life."

Harry sat stiffly in front of them biting his lips with his hands fidgeting nervously on his lap. He looked up after a while and said: "I- Where should I start?"

"From the beginning. From- all the way back as much as you can remember after- after we died." his mother replied, her posture looking very similar to his accept her hands wasn't fidgeting as much only her thumb was moving in circles.

"Af- After you... left... Hagrid came and took me. Sirius- he gave me to him and went after Pettigrew. He framed him and escaped. I- Hagrid then took me to the Dursleys. I grew up with them."

"My sister despised my magic, you were living with her, was she- did she treat you better?"

Harry opened his mouth the lie just at the tip of his tongue but he closed it again knowing that if his lie did slip through, it won't last forever, he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I- " he started but closed his mouth again and bit his lip, before he tried again, deciding to just get everything over with. "they-" he sighed and said " they locked me in the cupboard under the stairs as soon as they got me. I-" he took a breath and said "that was my room until my Hogwarts letters came." never moving his gaze seven when he heard his parents sucked a breath before they got to say anything he continued. "I did their chores, I cooked and cleaned. They never laid a hand on me, too afraid to catch any of my- freakiness, only Dudley beat me. When I got my first Hogwarts letter, Uncle Vernon took it away from me. Along with the others that came afterwards, he burned them. After a week of non-stop letters by owl, he- he packed up and took us to an island far way from Surrey, but that's when Hagrid came." Harry smiled at the memory of Hagrid, his first friend. "He gave me my letter and took me to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts stuff. Hedwig was a gift from him. Then when the first of September came he took me to King's Cross, but he forgot to tell me how to get to platform nine and three quarters, that's when I met the Weasleys. The showed me how to get in."

Harry stopped there and looked at his parents. Both of them had the same sad and fierce rage behind their eyes. "The first year at Hogwarts Voldemort was going to get the philosopher stone, we, Ron, Hermione and I, was curious and got involved. Second year, I- I realised that I could understand Parseltongue" at that he lowered his gaze back to the floor, focussing on the small crack. "There- there was a basilisk that was going around the school through the pipes and I was the only one who heard and understand what it was saying-"

"What was it saying?" his dad asked, Harry lifted his gaze from the floor to meet his dad's eyes, this was the first time they asked something since the start of his explanation.

"It said along the lines of 'must kill'... I don't remember that clearly," Harry replied. "Third year, we didn't know that Sirius was innocent, and they thought that he broke out of Azkaban to get me when he was actually getting Pettigrew. That was the year that I met Sirius and Remus. We- we caught Pettigrew but he escaped when Remus started turning into his Wolf form, somehow the dementors caught Sirius and were- were about to kiss him when a Patronus saved both of us. I didn't know who it was, but then, I knew after Hermione and I went back in time with her time turner-"

"Time travel at thirteen? We didn't get to do that." came his dad's voice, trying to ease some tension, but he got elbowed by his mum.

"Go on, Harry." she assured him.

"We saved him at the end, and- and I found out the person who cast the Patronus. In-"

"Who cast it?" his mother asked.

"I did..."

His mother stood up and sat next to him then pulled him into her arms, "you should be proud of that accomplishment. Who taught you?"

"Remus, because- because the dementors affected me more than others so I asked him to teach me." His mother didn't let go of him just continued holding him in her arms.

"What about last year?" she asked.

He leant into her touch and said "I- I was chosen to be in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I wasn't meant to be in it, I never placed my name into it, but someone else cursed the cup and placed my name in it so I had to compete. Nothing bad happened until the final task..." he trailed away. His parents gave him some time to let him regain his posture, "I- The task took place in a maze. At the end both of the Hogwarts champions, C- Cedric and I we both took the cup... and- and it was a portkey and we were transported to a graveyard." Harry was shaking, and he hold on to his mother trying to persuade himself that it wasn't that bad, he just have to say the story, but the memories were still fresh, he still remembered Cedric's blank eyes, how he was killed with just an ordered that wasn't even thought twice about. "I- he told Pettigrew to kill Cedric and tie me up... I- he- it was as if Cedric was nothing- as if his life meant so little. Then he took my blood to resurrect himself. Once he had his body back, he called his Death Eaters, then- then challenged me to a duel." He stopped there, he was in a curled up position with his knees to his chest, but still in his mother's embrace, some time when he was talking his dad also moved to sit beside him.

After a long while of silence, his dad asked "did he torture you?", it was barely over a whisper but it was as clear as a bell in the silent room. He just nodded.

He felt his mum tightened her embrace but couldn't see her face from his angle. "After that, I faced him... I- Our wands are brother wands so they connected and- and you guys came out of his wand. The people that had been killed with his wand came out. Cedric, he was first, then this old man, then a woman from the ministry... then you guys... You- You told me that you guys can hold him off for just enough time for me to get the cup," his eyes were unfocused as he recalled the memory. "Cedric told me to bring his body back to his family... Right after that, I broke the bond and you guys distracted him enough for me to escape..." After finishing his story, he closed his eyes, willing himself not to replay the scene of that night, just feeling the warmth of his parents.

They sat in silence, no words were needed for Harry, he had never felt so vulnerable, yet so protected before, so free of a burden now he's in his parent's arms. Now even more, because they know his story, even if it wasn't detailed, they know about what happened to him and for now, that's enough.

 **OoOoO**

 **Long long time since I updated, almost 6 months! Woah! Sorry guys! Why I decided to write this now when I should be studying for my exams? I have no idea. I hope this will pay off! Sorry for the long wait... again... but this is doubled the normal amount of words! Now I got this done and over I must focus on my exam studying that starts in about 2 days!**

 **Really hope you'll like this! Took me the whole day!**

 **Jane**

PS. I know in the books Harry wasn't as shaken as he was here about what had happened but that's what I think Harry should've been like. It would've been a very traumatic experience for anyone even Harry Potter.

 _Status: Edited_

 _Published: 11/12/2016_


	7. Chp 7 - Leaving for Hogwarts

**Chp. 7 - Leaving for Hogwarts**

The summer passed quickly after Harry revealed his past to his parents. He felt as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was happier, lighter. Nightmares still haunt his sleep, but after talking to his parents, even if it wasn't a very detailed talk, it made everything much more bearable. For now, the Potters stayed with Sirius in his house as they wanted to keep their return hidden as of time. They didn't want Voldemort to get a light of their return just of yet. Slowly as the summer come to an end, Harry, for the first time, didn't want to return to Hogwarts, hence him sitting on his bed at number 12 Grimmauld Place staring at his nearly finished packed trunk at the end of his bed on the 31st of August.

The others were downstairs making a lot of noise, every so often a ' _bang'_ would give harry an inkling of the others playing exploding snaps as he sulked on his bed. Then the sound of the creaking stairs that came from the slightly open door woke him from his daze, he jumped from his bed to pack up the last of things before the person came in. He already knew who it was from the footsteps before she opened the door, closing his trunk with a _'click'_ he glanced up at the door as it swung open.

His mother stood by the door frame, her hair still damp from the shower she took a few minutes ago, her lips upturned in a smile but it was a slightly sad smile. Despite people saying that Harry was a carbon copy of his father except for the eyes, he did get a few other looks from his mum and his lips were one of them. Their identical eyes locked and his mother stepped into the room then swung the door closed but not completely, leaving a crack like it was before she came in. "Hey," she said, sitting down on his bed, the bed bounced a bit from the movement. "How's your packing going?"

"I just finished" he replied, smiling a bit like every time he saw his parents.

"I see, but I think you forgot something." She tilted her head towards the desk by the window, Harry glanced towards the direction she pointed to and saw his Transfiguration homework and an ink pot still sitting on top of the desk. "I don't think Professor McGonagall would be very happy if you forgot to hand you homework in." His eyes widen slightly and he swung his legs onto the other side of the bed then jumped off, walking around Ron's bed, making his way towards the desk. He grabbed his homework and placed the cap back onto the ink pot before bringing both objects back onto the bed. His mum kept her eyes on his the whole time when he made it back to his trunk, she was sitting cross-legged on his bed with her back leaning on the headboard. He quickly packed up the two objects then joined his mum on the bed.

When he was back on the bed, his mother was wearing an amused smile on her face. "I remember your father's trunk looked quite similar to yours, it would be impossible to find anything until he unpacks." she said shaking her head "Although I guess yours is a bit better, at least you separated clothes and schoolwork." He was resting his head on his mother's shoulders, usually, teenagers, his age would think that they were too old for any sort of physical contact with their parents, but for Harry it was making up for the years that he lacked from his childhood, as well as a reassurance for him that his parents weren't just part of his imagination. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before his mother spoke again, Harry had his eyes closed and was about the fall asleep on his mum's shoulder when she said "How are you feeling about going back to school? Truthfully."

A couple of seconds passed before Harry sat up and removed his head from her shoulder. "I- This is the first time I don't want to go back." Harry brought his knees to his chest and lowered his eyes to stare at a random fold on the bed cover by his feet while his fingers playing with the edge of the pillow case. "What if something happens to you guys when I'm at school, I don't want to receive an owl saying that something bad happened to you guys." He felt his mother's hand on top of his, her hand was warm on his cold fingers, and he instantly stopped playing with the pillow case. He felt her gaze on him and he slowly lifted his eyes from the fold and looked at her. Her eyes were as bright as always, the green vibrant with golden specks decorating it.

"I know you're afraid, Harry. I am too, you don't know how scared I am to not have you by me. Hearing your stories from your other years at school, I don't want another thing like that happening again. What if you were just slightly unluckier, what would happen? Now Voldemort's back it would be even more dangerous."

"Then can't I stay here? With you and dad?" Harry looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that maybe he didn't have to go back to school so that he could spend more time with his parents.

"You know that's not possible. Hogwarts is safer," seeing his slight disbelief, she repeated "even after all that, yes, Hogwarts is still safer. Voldemort can't breach the wards with Dumbledore as headmaster." Harry lowered his head in disappointment, his other hand playing with the pillow case again and his eyes back at staring at the fold on the bed cover. "Think about it, Harry." His mother removed her hand from his and touched his face, tilting it back towards her. He had no choice but to look at her again. "If you don't go to school, then people would notice and start getting suspicious. Sooner or later Voldemort will catch glimpse of the news and would know that you're not at school, not under Dumbledore's protection. Then he would start looking for you, I know this house is under the Fidelius Charm but if we were out for even a few minutes he might be able to track us down. We both know that he has a lot of supporters, all he needs then is one to recognise you." After her small speech, his mum pulled him into her arms. With a quieter voice, nearly whispering she continued "Don't think for a second that I don't want to be with you, of course, I want to. I have missed so many years of your childhood, but we can't be selfish now, we have to see the big picture. Once it's safe again we can have all the time we want." There were so many 'what if's in that one sentence, what if they lose the war? What if one of them doesn't survive? How long was the war going to last? So many not mentioned, but Harry refrained from saying it. He knew his mother was aware, but right now he allowed himself to be in that little bubble of hope with his mother. That little bubble that can so easily be broken.

They stayed in that position for a little longer, Harry seeking warmth from his mother, for once having someone else to reassure him, even though he knew it was false hope. After a while, his mum pulled away planting a kiss on his cheek. "Remember that both your father and I love you very much. We're so sorry for not being there when you needed us, but now we're here, know that we will try our best to make up for what we have missed." She hugged him again, the hug was shorter than the last one, but by the time they were done, they can hear Mrs Weasley called for dinner "Oh dear, is it that late already?" his mum said glancing at his alarm clock by his bedside "I should've helped Molly with the cooking." She climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the door with Harry following after. At the bottom of the stairs, his mum turned and look at him again, "remember what we talked about, okay?" seeing him nod, she hugged him again before the both of them enter the busy kitchen for dinner.

 **OoOoO**

The next morning, Harry awoke to his alarm ringing. The sun was bright outside the house, it's light peaking through the curtains, hearing Ron groan from the bed next to his, he turned his ringing alarm off. Pushing the covers off him, he sat up on the bed. He was still tired, not only because he went to bed late, but because of the nightmares as well. He dreamed of Voldemort and his parents, it started with the night that his parents died, then moved onto Voldemort capturing and cornering his parents then killing them. Every time ending with a green flash. He woke once at night from a particularly bad one, whose setting was at Hogwarts. Now sitting up on his bed, the dreams were starting to fade away from his memory. He recalled what day it was from his memory and found out that in 2 hours he would not be seeing his parents again until the next school holiday.

Coming into realisation dampen his mood even more as he got up to change. Once he was done, he moved towards the window and wrenched the curtains open, letting the sun blast into the room and onto Ron's face. "Sod you, Harry." was the reply he got from Ron, it was slightly muffled from the pillow he placed over his face, but what he said was clear. A smirk made it's way onto his face as he pulled the covers off Ron and snatched the pillow out of his face. Now with nothing to cover his face from the sun, he had no choice but to wake up. Harry was a little disappointed when Ron climb out of bed if Ron had continued sleeping then Harry would've had an excuse to flip his mattress, but that he could wait for another day.

"Here you go," Harry said throwing Ron his clothes which were folded nicely by Mrs Weasley on top of his trunk. "I'll meet you downstairs, mate." Harry said making his way towards the door, once his hand was on the knob, he smirked again and said: "Oh and I think Fred and George took your Astronomy homework." As he closed the door behind him, he can hear Ron cursing and rummaging through his trunk to check if it was actually true.

When Ron made it downstairs, 15 minutes later he glared at Harry. "You knew bloody well that we didn't have Astronomy homework did you?"

"I thought it would take you quicker to figure it out." Harry laughed and dodged a smack from Ron.

"Ronald! Behave yourself!" said Mrs Weasley from by the sink "and quickly eat up! We're going to the station by Ministry borrowed cars so we have to leave at least half an hour earlier than we're used to."

"Yes, mum." replied Ron still glaring at Harry as he sat down.

"Everyone else had already finished after you're done take your trunk downstairs so we can place it into the car." Mrs Weasley said as she handed Ron his food.

Just after Ron finished his first piece of toast, Harry brought his empty plate towards the sink. "Just leave it there, dear. Now just go and get your trunk." waved Mrs Weasley. When Harry was by the stairs, it was already busy with Hermione and Ginny lunging their trunks down. As he waited for them to come down, Fred and George suddenly apparated in front of him, scaring him and Hermione who was, thank god, not that far up the stairs as she dropped her trunk. It slid down the last couple of steps, but from that little amount of acceleration plus the weight of the trunk, it was enough to hit Harry with enough force for him to topple over.

The trunk hit his legs from the side, which then pushed him out of balance and he then landed on top of the trunk. "Ouch!"

"My gosh! I'm so sorry, Harry! Are you okay?" Asked Hermione as she jumped from the last few steps.

"Whoops." was the only thing that the twins had to say.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It wasn't actually that hard. I'll most likely just get a bruise tomorrow." Harry laughed.

"Still, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry." as Harry reassure Hermione, the twins laughed loudly beside them while Ginny had to place her trunk down as she was laughing too hard to hold onto it any longer. "Thank god, Ginny didn't drop hers." Hermione then relaxed a bit from his joking tone, Ron then chose that time to come out of the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" He was then met with even louder laughter.

 **OoOoO**

It took another hour for everyone to organise themselves before they had everything ready. They had 2 Ministry cars waiting outside the house when they were ready to go, the car ride took about 30 minutes from the traffic, but as they were earlier, they arrived on the platform at 10:50 with ten minutes to spare.

Harry, for the first time, walked into Platform 9 and 3/4 with both his parents and his godfather, his parents were under a disillusionment charm but he could feel their hands on his shoulder as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express. Harry can hear his dad making jokes with Sirius, or at Sirius as he was in his dog form, but as the station was already loud and packed with everyone engrossed with their own family, no one noticed them. Harry and his parents moved to a silent corner of the station which hid them quite well from the other families. Once sure that they were well hidden, his parents dropped the charm.

"I guess this is it," Harry said with hints of sorrow in his voice.

"Don't worry, Prongslet." His dad said with a smile, his hand still on his shoulder "we'll see each other in no time." It was only the three of them as Sirius was with the Weasleys, probably to give them some space.

The whistle blew giving the five minutes warning, and Harry's heart sank even more. "Remember what we talked about, okay?" his mother said, pulling him into her arms. He breathed in his mother's scent and hugged her back, "yea." he replied.

Everyone was flooding into the train by the time they let go, his dad hugged him next. None of the hugs was long as he was running out of time. "I'll see you in Christmas?" Harry asked, looking at both his parents.

"Yea, of course. Beware of the presents." His dad replied with a grin.

"Of course." His mum replied also with a smile.

Harry smiled and tried to memorise every single detail of his parents when the last warning sounded, he gave them both a quick hug before saying "I'll see you then." He saw both of his parents replace their disillusionment charm he made his way onto the train. The Weasleys already took care of his trunk as to give him more time with his parent. Before stepping onto the train he hugged Sirius and whispered: "See you on Christmas."

As the train started moving, Harry looked out the window at all the families waving. Even though he can't see his parents, he was still comforted by the knowledge of them there, he was missing them already. Now on, he can only hope that luck was on their side and that his family would stay away from harm.

 **OoOoO**

 **Phew! It took me 3 hours straight to write this! I'm sorry if the end wasn't as good, I was tired and I wanted to finish it, as I know if I leave it I might lose my 'writing-mode' and leave it for another who knows how long. This chapter is the longest so far in my writing history. 2700 words! I know you guys can do better than me but here you go! After the spectacularly long wait. I hope there's still people out there who's reading this!**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **Jane**


End file.
